The Department of Microbiology and Molecular Geneticd is applying for a high resolution conventional transmission electron microscope to replace old and no longer functions well enough to be reliable or useful. The wide diversity of specimens from our ongoing studies of viruses, virally infected cells and bacteria requires a microscope with the broadest capabilities in terms of both resolution and contrast. A replacement should be both convenient for general use in low and medium resolution studies as well as having state of the art electron optics and mechanical systems for our high resolution studies. These features are also important in that they will insure that the microscope will maintain its utility for as long as possible and will be potentially upgradable [as our research requirements for new technology develop in the next few years]. We therefore believe that one of the top of the line dedicated high resolution conventional transmission electron microscopes, such as the Hitachi H-7000 would be most suitable for our overall research goals.